Thankful
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: HAPPY THANKSGIVING! The Cullen's have never really celebrated Thanksgiving, but Bella plans to change that. Sure, they can't eat human food, but Bella shows them there is more to Thanksgiving than food. Each Cullen has something to be thankful for.


**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Here's one of two thanksgiving stories I'm gonna do (the second being a Ben 10: Alien Force story. I couldn't decide between that and Twilight :) So here's **_**Thankful**_**. MAJOR **_**BREAKING DAWN **_**SPOILER IN THIS STORY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

It was the day before Thanksgiving and Edward and I were in Charlie's kitchen. But instead of eating, we were cooking. What? Did you expect me to let Sue Clearwater do all this work herself? She was currently out at the store while Charlie and Billy were watching a game and Jacob was playing with Renesemee, who and technically turned one year old, but looked three years old, in the backyard. It was much easier for me and even Renesemee to be around humans without the burning thirst. The thirst was still there, but weak enough to be ignored.

"So it's been about 90 years since you last celebrated thanksgiving?" I asked Edward as I sprinkled brown sugar on the candied yams while Edward put pineapple and cherries on the ham. We had been discussing quietly my past thanksgivings. When I brought up his, he said he only celebrated when he was human and those memories were faint and nearly gone.

"It's not exactly like we can eat all of this," Edward said, waving a long pale hand to the food already made on the table. I shrugged.

"True," I said. I tried human food once. And all I have to say is one word. _Gag_. It really does taste like dirt.

"But thanksgiving is more than the food," I said, "It's a time to give thanks to what we have." That's when idea popped into my head. I turned to face Edward, who had just put something in his mouth.

"What did you just put in your mouth?" I asked curiously.

"Cherry stem," Edward answered smoothly. I raised an eyebrow.

"And there is a cherry stem in your mouth because..." I asked. Edward shrugged.

"I heard that if you can tie a cherry stem in a knot, it means your a good kisser," Edward said, pulling the stem out of is mouth, showing off a perfect knot. How did he manage that while we were talking?

"I wanted to try it out," he said simply, tossing the stem in the garbage.

"Show off," I mumbled. Edward grinned my favorite crooked smile.

"Try it," Edward suggested, snapping a stem off a cherry and handing it to me. I took from his hands and popped it into my mouth. It only took about two seconds until I pulled out a perfect knot. I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. It had taken him at least four seconds. Edward's grin widened.

"Oh, so now you're smug?" he said. I just shrugged, a smirk on my face.

"Care to test that theory that you are the better kisser, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked, walking toward me. He backed me against the counter, putting his hands on either side of me, pinning me against the counter.

"Bring it on Mr. Cullen," I purred back. Edward's lips landed on mine in a passionate kiss that I felt all the way down to my toes. My arms locked around his neck while his tangled in my hair. He lifted me up onto the counter and I wrapped my legs around is waist, bringing him closer to me. But suddenly, Edward stiffened and back away.

"Charlie," he mumbled as he let go of me. I hopped off the counter and turned back to the candied yams while Edward went back to the ham. Seconds later, Charlie came into the kitchen, going through the fridge.

"How's everything going in here?" he asked, getting a soda out the fridge.

"Fine," I answered.

"Do you need any help?" Charlie asked.

"We don't need you burning down the house dad," I said with a smile. Charlie smiled back.

"Well tell me if you need anything," he said, "And Bella, did a bird or something nest in your head? Your hair is sticking up in every direction." I reached up a hand to smooth down my hair.

"It was nothing," I said, "I just got it caught in the cabinet door." Geez, that was a horrible lie. Charlie looked from Edward to me, mumbled something about hormones and left the kitchen.

"And now that he's gone," Edward said from behind me. But before our love can cloud my mind, I remembered what I wanted to say before.

"Wait," I said, turning around and holding out a hand to stop him, "I meant to say, I have an idea about what we can do for Thanksgiving. All of us. You, me, Renesemee, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett."

* * *

The Cullens and I sat at their large dining table. Carlisle at the head of the table with Esme at his side. To the left of them was Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. To the right was Jasper, Edward, me and Renesemee.

"Well, we're all here because Bella had an idea," Edward said, turning to me, putting me in the spotlight, "Bella?" I cleared my throat nervously

"Well, Edward told me how you don't really celebrate Thanksgiving," I said, "So I thought that maybe this year, we could go around the table and everyone can say what they're thankful for," I turned to the head of the table, "Carlisle, do you want to start?" Carlisle nodded.

"I'm thankful for having such a large, loving family," Caslisle said, "When I first became...what I am, I never thought that this," he waved a and at all of us, "Was possible for me. Esme."

"I'm thankful for all my children," Esme said, looking at all of us with, loving motherly eyes, "Alice?"

"I'm thankful that not all of my visions always come true," Alice said, "And that the future is not set in stone or else we'd all be dead. Emmett?"

"I'm thankful that I finally beat Bella in an arm wrestle," Emmett said proudly. I rolled by dark red eyes. I had _let _Emmett win because I was tired of him bugging me for an arm wrestle _every single freaking day_.

"Yes, be proud you beat a girl in an arm wrestle," I said sarcastically, "Rosalie, would you mind deflating his ego?" Rosalie let out a musical laugh.

"I'm thankful that I have someone to spend the rest of my life with," Rosalie said, taking Emmett's hand in hers. Emmett grinned.

"I said deflate his ego, not inflate it," I mumbled.

"Jasper?" Rosalie said. Jasper was quiet for a moment than spoke.

"I'm thankful for having everyone at this table in my life," Jasper said softly, "There was a time I never thought it was possible to be like this. To be so close to normal and so far from the horrid thing I use to be. Edward?"

"I'm thankful for my family, for Renesemee," he said, then turned to me, his topaz eyes full of love, "And for Bella. My wife, mother of my child, my love, my angel, my life, my being, my existence, my soul mate-"

"Okay Edward, we only have an eternity," Emmett said, "Speed it up a little." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Bella?" Edward said. I sighed.

"I really don't know where to start," I said nervously, "I'm thankful for so much. I'm thankful that I moved to Forks, that I met Edward, that I met all of you. I'm thankful for Renesemee. I'm thankful for every single second of my life," I laced my fingers through Edward's looking into his eyes, "And I'm thankful I can spend the rest of my life with my one and only love. Renesemee?" Renesemee blinked her dark brown eyes, seeming deep in thought. There was a long silence until she held out her little hand. We all understood and moved so that each of us were touching her hand. When we were all touching her hand Reneseme showed us a series of images of me, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, Charlie, Sue, even Seth and Leah. Then she showed memories ranging from when she first saw me after she was born nearly a year ago to Jacob playing catch with her in the back yard this morning. When the images were done, Renesemee said, "Everyone and everything." Her statement was the shortest of all ours, but held the most meaning. We were all thankful for everything that had happened between us and for the moments yet to come.

**There's **_**Thankful**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
